


want you on your knees

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom Keith, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Keith, bratty/teasing keith, keith in lingerie, shiro feels #blessed, sub shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: He wonders if he’s missed something when Keith crouches down in front of the control panel. Muscle shirt hiking up as his back curves, showing off a strip of red lace peeking above his pants. Shiro forgets all about figuring out why the console is on the fritz and stares at that lace, wondering,Where’d Keith get lace panties from?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration with synne-chan cuz you see. We both got into a fairly heated discussion about this which resulted in us both going "WELP. NOW ITS ON OUR TO DO LIST." so I said, hey. why not collab on it? [So here you go! Please enjoy >:3](https://twitter.com/synnetron/status/822780419108016129)

When you don’t know him, you wouldn’t chalk Keith up as being considerate, much less caring. But he is. Keith’s one of the kindest people he knows, prickly-spines and all. And as a dom? He is  _ beyond  _ generous. Giving and taking in equal quantities exactly what Shiro needs.

 

Although he wonders if he’s missed something when Keith crouches down in front of the control panel. Muscle shirt hiking up as his back curves, showing off a strip of red lace peeking above his pants. Shiro forgets all about figuring out why the console is on the fritz and  _ stares  _ at that lace, wondering,  _ Where’d Keith get lace panties from _ ?

 

A noise knocks against the back of his teeth when Keith leans further into the maintenance door, showing off more pale skin and lace. There’s a fiddling noise before Keith’s muffled voice asks, “Try it now?”

 

_ Right _ . Shiro reminds himself dazedly, pressing his palm against the console. With a flicker and a hum, the holographic controls come online. Keith slides out, absentmindedly dusting his hands clean against the front of his shirt. “Okay. Now that we’ve fixed that. What level you want to train at?”

 

Instead of answering the question, Shiro stretches his hand forward to touch the red lace, and asks a question of his own. “What’s this?”

 

Keith jumps when Shiro’s fingertips snap the elastic. Shoots Shiro a dirty look before craning his neck to look. He immediately frowns in disappointment. “Damn. I was planning to surprise you with that.”

 

_ What’d I do to deserve this _ ? Shiro thinks wildly, on the edge of being deliriously turned on. “I’m  _ definitely  _ surprised.” 

 

With a laugh, Keith turns around. Braces both hands on the console and leans back, knowing full well the pose will push his shirt up a teasing inch.  _ Just  _ enough to make Shiro wonder if he imagined the quick flash of red in between the two black garments or... 

 

“That was the point, handsome.” 

 

“Where’d you even get the panties from?” he asks, stepping forward as he tries to slide his hand around Keith’s ass. Shiro thinks about distracting Keith with enough kisses to pull his pants down and see those panties cupping Keith’s dick rather than stay in suspense. Damn the fact that they’re in the training deck. At least they’re up in the viewing room and not on the floor. 

 

But Keith’s a step ahead of him, pulling his shirt down to hide the delectable sight of that red lace against fair skin. He quickly loads a training program up before walking out of the booth. “You’ll have to wait and see.”

 

It takes him a couple of seconds to collect himself, to tell his dick to  _ please _ calm down. As soon as he does, Shiro turns around to yell, half-heartedly, at Keith’s back, “I hate you.”

 

Continuing to swagger out, Keith answers, with a smirk in his voice, “No you don’t.”

 

\---

 

After an entire day of torturous waiting, Keith finally allows him to peel his dark pants off and see the lingerie. They’re not panties as he expected. They’re briefs. Obviously built to accommodate a cock and balls. However, he was right about how  _ pretty  _ Keith’s half-hard dick looks trapped in lace.

 

At the end of the night, the lace briefs are stretched out and soiled thanks to a combination of lube and their releases. Keith tosses them to the floor with a laugh before flopping down into Shiro’s waiting arms. Nuzzles closer with a sweet kiss under Shiro’s jaw and whisper-asks, “Did you like that?”

 

“Mmhmm.” Shiro turns on his side, holding Keith lazily against him as he feels sleep beckoning him. “ _ So  _ much.”

 

“Guess I’ll have to get more.” His eyes fly open, mouth drying as Keith traces the shape of a pectoral with a lazy fingertip. Slides up to whisper in Shiro’s ear, “Maybe I’ll model some for you.”

 

His voice is a dry rasp, sandpaper against sandpaper. But  _ eager _ . “Maybe?” 

 

Keith’s hands have moved south, lazily cupping his ass as he hums. “If you’re good.”

 

Shiro can’t help but quirk an eyebrow at that. Move his own hand between Keith’s cheeks to lightly tease the puffy entrance there. “If?” he asks over the pleased hum that resonates in Keith’s chest. “Aren’t I always good?”

 

“Cocky,” Keith laugh-gasps, hips twitching thanks to oversensitivity. His slim fingers squeeze Shiro’s cheeks  _ hard _ before relaxing, sliding his fingers back up. “You were  _ very  _ good.”

 

Meeting Keith’s gaze, Shiro playfully waggles his brows and asks, “Will I get rewarded for it?”

 

Keith grins.

 

\---

 

As it turns out, Keith’s been using the clothing replicator to get the lingerie. Shiro stares at the small collection of panties, briefs, nighties, stockings, and garter belts and drawls, “Using your engineering and coding knowledge to good use I see.”

 

“The best use.” Keith pulls his shirt off, shaking his hair back into place before going to work on his boots. When Shiro quirks a questioning eyebrow up, Keith smirks. “I promised a show didn’t I? Pick something for me to wear.”

 

While Keith strips, Shiro contemplates.

 

\---

 

Shiro learns quite a few things.

 

There’s peace to be found in doing up the ribbons of a corset. But temptation lurks nearby, in the accentuated curve of Keith’s waist once the laces are done up. 

 

He likes corset’s that don’t totally cover Keith’s back. He likes the way the criss-crossed lace looks against Keith’s spine. Even more, Shiro likes the way, if he does the lace up right, one of Keith’s beauty marks is perfectly captured between two threads. 

 

Red has always been Keith’s color. But purple? A deep shade with the barest touch of blue? It turns Keith’s eyes into a sparkling violet. They match Keith’s faded hickies and highlight the new ones.

 

Stockings make him drop to his knees and stay there, fingers clenching around muscled thighs while his mouth leaves bite marks no stocking can conceal.

 

The biggest thing he’s learned? Shiro has re-learned to appreciate (some) surprises.

 

\---

 

Keith’s pants are hooked around his knees, Shiro’s fingers caught in the dark garment. He’d pull them all the way down but his attention has been caught by the black garter stretching around Keith’s left thigh. And the purple ribbon threaded through it, tied in a neat little bow.

 

Feeling 16 and in the middle of his first ever sexual encounter, Shiro kneels on the bed and gawks at the sight Keith makes with his shirt collar dipping to the right, black panties hugging his hips, and  _ that garter _ . He has to rub the sweat off his palms and tell himself to dig deep for control

 

There’s pressure against his chest that pulls Shiro’s gaze down. He stares at Keith’s foot pressing against his collarbone, follows it up to amused dark eyes. “Pants,” he reminds Shiro. 

 

Right. With a start, Shiro eagerly and quickly strips the material off. Tosses it over his shoulder as Keith presses his thighs together, leaning back against the wall. The way he curls his legs to the side is all demure. But the smirk he’s wearing is nothing but wicked delight.

 

“Like it?” 

 

Shiro nods at the quiet question, waiting for Keith to give him the go ahead before shuffling forward. If his pants were feeling tight before...

 

He reaches for Keith’s shirt, hand freezing atop the sheets when Keith stretches, languid as a cat. It makes the soft cotton rise up, revealing the panties in all their glory. They’re simple. A triangle of black cotton. Three straps curving around Keith’s hips. There’s a sleek sexiness to this style that has Shiro’s fingers itching to slide under the elastic.

 

“Damn, baby.” Shiro praises huskily, wrapping a hand around Keith’s ankle. 

 

Keith’s grin widens, “You haven’t even seen the back yet.”

 

With a groan, Shiro lowers his head, kissing a shapely calf. Presses in carefully, dropping more worshipful kisses along Keith’s leg until he’s inches away from the scrap of lace and ribbon. 

 

After he’s kissed the garter, Shiro raises his head to look at Keith. Opens his mouth to ask if he can kiss him suck him off leave marks around his thigh so that Keith will be wearing Shiro’s garter for days. But all his desires crashing together steal Shiro’s words away.

 

It’s a relief when Keith hook a finger under Shiro’s chin and asks, “Want something?”

 

“You,” Shiro nearly whines in his frustration. He wants to get his stupid pants off and touch himself to relieve some of his desire. But he also really needs to touch kiss love Keith. Taste him on his lips, his tongue. Feel him again his skin, around him.

 

Keith’s fingers sweep past his hot cheek. Over his ear and buzzcut, before tangling in his short hair. Keith manages to lock his fingers into the strands. He needs to ask Keith to cut his hair short again one of these days. 

 

A cool thrill runs down his spine, relaxing him when Keith’s grip tightens. Shiro goes slack, lips parting with a quick inhale. Keith waits for Shiro to open his eyes before saying, “You know what to do, baby.” 

 

And spreads his legs for Shiro. 

 

With a relieved noise, Shiro pushes Keith’s thighs apart and presses his mouth to the hardening member there.

 

\---

 

The back of those panties, Shiro learns when they’re readjusted on the bed, are just a series of straps hugging Keith’s ass. Connecting at the top in a neat, purple bow. 

 

“Easier access,” Keith laughs breathlessly on top of him. He’s still wearing his shirt and Shiro finds it incredibly hot for some reason. Just imagining the drag of that soft cotton against his bare torso when Keith’s going to bend down to suck Shiro off while Shiro returns the favor...

 

Shiro clenches his hands around Keith’s thigh. Makes sure to clear his throat, because if he doesn’t his voice is sure to crack, before saying, “I’m starting to think all you do in your spare time is think up more lingerie ideas.”

 

Keith tosses him a cheeky smirk over his shoulder. Shiro’s certain he’ll never forget the sight of it for the rest of his life. And the sex that follows? Also falls under the same category.

 

\---

 

It’s not a topic he’s ever thought about because it’s not a kink he thought he had. But there’s moments where, when he pulls Keith’s pants off and sees elaborate and delicate lace designs, Shiro finds himself taken aback.

 

Not because of how erotic the lace looks against Keith’s skin. But the choice of the lace itself. It’s frivolous. It serves no real purpose except to be aesthetically pleased. It doesn’t fall in line with Keith’s utilitarian, no-frills style. So he often stops, stares, and ponders Keith’s choices.

 

As Keith straddles his lap, wearing black stockings held up by the laciest garterbelt Shiro’s ever seen, black panties underneath, Shiro eyes the lace design and mumbles, “Butterflies.”

 

“What?” Keith asks, tossing away his shirt. The material falls on top of the discarded heap of their clothes on the floor.

 

Shiro runs his hands up Keith’s thighs, fingers pausing to snap the garter elastic against a muscled thigh before arriving at their destination. He runs his fingertips over the garter belt lace design, and repeats himself, “This design reminds me of butterflies. The black and orange ones.”

 

The other man settles himself on Shiro’s lap. His palms are twin points of heat resting flat against Shiro’s stomach. Keith teasingly brushes his treasure trail before moving his hands up, tone falsely demure when he asks, “Like it?”

 

“You know I do.” To add to his answer, Shiro lightly thrusts his hardening member against Keith’s ass, smirking when the move has Keith sucking in a sharp breath and biting his bottom lip. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Why lace? Didn’t you say it’s a pain in the ass to wash?”

 

Keith’s legs tighten around the outside of his hips and thighs. Shiro shivers at the delicious feeling. As his hands move up to anchor at Keith’s waist, Keith laughs. “It is, yeah. It also itchy and tears really easily. That or we get too enthusiastic about sex. Either way, I wind up with a lot of ruined sexy underwear and stockings.”

 

Rubbing his thumbs into Keith’s hips, Shiro asks, “Then why bother with it?”

 

Dark blue eyes go half-mast. Thin lips Shiro loves to kiss shift into a smirk. Keith shifts, lowering himself down to his elbows so that they’re nose to nose. Shiro tries not to squirm at the ticklish feeling of Keith’s strands brushing against his cheek. 

 

“Because of the way you look at me whenever you see me wearing it.”

\---

 

They’re soaking in the large shared bath tucked away in the corner of the paladin’s locker room when Shiro breaks the silence between them to ask, “Why the lingerie?”

 

Across from him, with his arms against the cool floor, head tipped back, and body fully submerged, Keith is the picture of tranquility. Shiro’s question however, has his peaceful expression turning mischievous. A single dark eye opens to peer at him. “Just wanted to see how you’d react if I  _ accidentally  _ showed off some lace.”

 

Shiro gapes at his boyfriend, continuing to stare at him long after Keith closes his eye, still smirking. “Youre... You’re...”

 

“You’re welcome,” Keith exhales, sliding another inch into the water, ankles crossed. 

  
  



End file.
